All Because of a Picture
by ChewedUpBubbleGum
Summary: The Shinigami Female's Association has a new mission for its members--take a picture of the most voted guys in a poll. ByakuyaXOC. Extreme mushy-ness.
1. Chapter 1

The room was oddly quiet..._too_ quiet... Rukia, Catherine, and I poked our heads into the printing room of Shuuhei's little tabloid gig. We went to retrieve an embarrassing picture of Rukia that the Ninth Lieutenant found stashed away somewhere. It must have been bad if she wouldn't tell us what was on it... Dear Lord...

The awkward silence was broken when Rukia asked, "Why do you think it's so quiet in here?"

"Business must not be booming today." Catherine guessed.

I scoffed. "I bet Shuuhei's just expecting us... So when we get caught, he'll just use it for another one of his stories." They stared at me. "...What?"

The younger Kuchiki crept into the room as if it were full of people. "We should just get it before my brother finds out we were sneaking around."

That didn't really matter to me--Catherine and I were in Squad Twelve anyway. But since we were with his sister, should we be caught, we would get a beating too. I've always said that he probably thinks of us as a bad influence (or probably just me).

We followed Rukia inside the printing room, looking around to make sure nobody was around to see us. The other looked through, possibly, hundreds of folders while I stood watch at the door. I heard Catherine snicker and Rukia groan. _I guess they found it..._ Then I heard something from down the hall footsteps. I looked over to the right then the left, and shuddered.

I turned my head hack to the room. "Older Kuchiki at 12-o-clock." I announced.

"What!?" Rukia shouted, "What does he--"

"Shhh! Let me handle this. "I went out of the room and closed the door behind me. I waited until the Captain stopped in front of me before asking. "Whaddaya need?"

He gave me his usual scowl. "I need to deliver something to Lieutenant Hisagi"

"Well, I'm his 'secretary' for the day." I snapped the first excuse that came to mind. "So I'll just take whatever needs to be given to him." I gave him a toothy smile and held out my hand.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pushed past me to the door. He opened it as I shouted, "NOO!" When the door was fully open, we saw the room was dark and empty.

I blinked then said quickly. "He's...out right now and that's why I'm taking any deliveries." He looked at me; I smiled innocently.

It's as if a miracle just happened--he handed me a folder and instructed me to leave it where Shuuhei would see it, then left. I sighed in relief then walked back into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Okay the coast is clear." I called, guessing they were still in the room instead of climbing out through the window. "You guys can come out now."

I small, lean door opened on the side wall and Catherine emerged, several cleaning tools falling after her. She kicked a blue bucket off her foot. I asked where Rukia was and she shrugged. Just then, something crawled out from under the large printing machine. Something _clanked _loudly on the floor and the figure yelped.

We looked; it was Rukia under a piece of metal and covered in black ink. She put the piece back on the machine and crawled out completely. She stood up.

"Oh, God..." Catherine and I groaned at the same time.

"What?" She looked down at herself and panicked. "What now!?"

"I have an idea."

--

"Renji, could we use your shower?"

"WH-WHAT!?" The red-head shouted. Obviously taking what I said the wrong way. "WHY WOULD--"

I pushed Rukia forward, who was still covered in the sticky ink. "If she goes home like this, Byakuya would have my head."

"Why yours?"

"Because he thinks I'm a bad influence on his sister." I rolled my eyes.

"He does?" Rukia blinked.

"Not that I know of...but he acts like I am."

It was true: Byakuya Kuchiki thought I was a bad influence on his little sister. I didn't get why, though. It wasn't like I smoked or drank sake everyday--I've never even _had_ the stuff! He shouldn't complain, it wasn't like I was corrupting his sister or his lieutenant (if anything, his _lieutenant_ would be the one corrupting _us_).

Then again, Byakuya thinks _everybody_ has a bad influence on Rukia, even though she says otherwise. "Especially his crush." She would say.

Renji grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her inside. "I'll have her cleaned up." He turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Didn't mean we didn't wanna come inside..." I muttered to myself. Catherine snickered.

We walked off, then Catherine said something about having to do something and ran off the other way. I suddenly remembered something I had to go to...

"Crap!"

--

**O hallo again xD Yes, this is a ByakuyaXCatherine fic ******** I wanted to write something mushy and who better to use than the lovebirds :P (Shot)**

**I also wanted to write something for Cath as a sort of thank-you and so I shall give her the notebook I'm usin' for it when it's all done **

**Hope you guys enjoy how incredibly sappy this is gonna get sooo I hope I don't overdo it on the sappy XDDD **

**In other news, I'll be going to the Anime Festival in September! 8D Guess who I'm gonna cosplay as :-D...KON! (shot) Nah I'm gonna cosplay Renji XD (hopes she can have it done in time before school :o) **

**MMkay, I'm done running my keyboard off so BYE-BYE :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Nanao pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Rangiku took a headcount. "We're missing someone."

"Or she's just late again..."

As if on cue, I burst the door open and shouted, "I'M HERE!!" I heard Soi Fon scoff, knowing she was about to give me the usual speech on my tardiness... I might as well have it memorized by now if it didn't go in one ear and out the other...

I took my usual seat at the middle of one of the tables. Nanao looked around the room. "Is everyone here now--?"

Yachiru jumped on to the wooden stand at the front of the room. "C'mon! Let's get this started already!"

The 8th Lieutenant sighed. "Presenting the Captain of the Shinigami Women's Association--and Lieutenant of Squad 11--Yachiru Kusajishi."

The small, pink-haired girl jumped to the top of the stand, raising her hand. "The polls are in!!" She shouted happily. Polls? What polls? Was it the poll about the photo book, or the beacon bits in the sushi? Or maybe it was the thing about letting Byakuya fill in for Rukia whenever she was out in Karakura...

Yachiru continued to announced, "We've already picked everyone to take pictures of the popular guys in the Seireitei! Anyone who can take _all_ the pictures gets the grand prize of a banana!!"

I suddenly imagined that prize to be _very_ wrong but I killed that idea...Thankfully. Still, I wondered who Nanao and Rangiku assigned to which "lucku" candidate.

Nanao moved to the stand and fixed her glasses. She set a few sheets of paper on the stand and skimmed through the papers. She cleared her throat. "There will be five pairs and one person alone." She said in her usual monotone. "The groups will be as followed: Soi Fon and Kiyone--" The 2nd Captains rolled her eyes as the Third Seat of Squad 13 leapt for joy after Nanao said their victim--as I put it--was Kiyone's Captain, Ukitake.

"Isane, with Nemu, will take on Captain Zaraki--" Isane shuttered fearfully; Nemu sat in her seat emotionlessly.

"Yachiru and Momo have Lieutenants Kira and Abarai." Yachiru smiled and jumped high in the air; Momo sighed in relief.

"Rukia--who isn't present at the moment--and Kathy have Lieutenant Hisagi." I shrugged. Shuuhei was cool--except for his tabloid thing--but I wondered if he was all that photogenic... Then I suddenly realize something: if everyone ion that list was taken, then that means Catherine got--

"And finally, Catherine has Captain Kuchiki." How cruel... Everyone in the Association knew how much Catherine liked the noble and swore they wouldn't pair her up with _anything_ to do with him. I'm sure they just wanted to help her break the ice with him but still--How cruel...

Nanao finished up by adding, "Rangiku and I will take..." she sighed. "Captain Kyoraku..."

Rangiku jumped to her side and swung and arm around the other lieutenant's shoulders. "Aww don't worry." She reassured her cheerfully. "I'll make sure the big guy won't do anything to his Nanao-chan!"

"I am not his _Nanao-chan_." She pushed her glasses up, but her eyebrow twitched them back down.

Rangiku went on to tell her how it wouldn't be that bad when I looked over at Catherine. She was sitting calmly at her seat across the table but I knew she would freak out later.

* * *

**Uuuuhhhh... Hi, people?**

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. I was busy with stuff and I just got back from Pennsylvania...then Road Runner shut down yesterday so I couldn't get online to update **

**Hope you're liking it so far There probably won't be another update for a while 'cause I barely have enough time to work on the third chapter...**

**So I'll be updating Imaginary Shinigami more I'll update this one as much as possible **

**Thanks a bunch Reviews and suggestions are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

I was right: she _did_ freak out as soon as we got outside. She  
was complaining (or yelling) about how the other female shinigami had  
turned on her. I sighed, and told her it would have happened sooner or  
later. Those other female shinigami couldn't keep their mouths shut for  
too long...

We stopped in front of Renji's office door and picked up Rukia before  
wandering aimlessly around Seireitei.

"We have to do what?!" Rukia shouted as we explained what the meeting  
was all about. "Why do we have to take pictures of _Shuuhei_?!"

"Because Nanao--and most likely Rangiku--paired us up for that stupid  
photobook thing, and Catherine has to get pictures of Byakuya." I  
answered matter-of-fatly.

The younger Kuchiki blinked. "Catherine has to take a picture of  
nii-sama...?"

"Sh-shut up!" Catherine blushed. "I don't want to do _anything_  
like that with Kuchiki-Taicho! I just wanted some else but nooo! Rangiku  
just HAD to make me!"

"Aww" I teased. "Catherine's blushing. How cute~!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia suddenly pondered, "How are we supposed go keep Hisagi-Fukutaicho  
in one place long enough to--"

I pulled out the envelope Byakuya had given me before. "We could give  
this to him."

"You _still_ haven't given it to him?!"

"It sorta slipped my mind...but now we could use it to our advantage!"  
I stuffed it back into my pocket.

I told Rukia that our's wasn't as bad as what Isane and Nemu had to do.  
How was _anyone_ supposed to get a _picture_ of _Zaraki  
Kenpachi?!_ It was possibly almost as impossible as betting Zaraki to  
get on his knees and beg for mercy. (or in Yachiru's case: a muffin).  
Rukia shuddered and felt sorry for them. Kiyone had it easy--she got her  
own _captain_. The only downside was she had Soi Fon as her  
partner... Rangiku would probably try to pair Nanao and Shunsui  
together. Momo and Yachiru had it the easiest--Momo was best friends  
with Renji and Izuru! They'd take a picture _for_ her. Or she could  
pull an old picture out...

Catherine groaned. "Why do I have to get your nii-sama, Rukia?" she  
whined.

"It won't be _that_ bad..." Rukia scratched her head. "And maybe  
you can take a picture _together~_"

Catherine groaned again before advancing ahead of us. Rukia snickered  
and nudged my side for my attention. I turned my head to her and she  
began to whisper something in my ear that made us both laugh. The 12th  
Division's 4th Seat tilted her head towards us.

"What are you two doing over there...?" she asked with faint interest.  
The younger Kuchiki continued to tell me about her idea, despite  
Catherine's question. She stopped, turned around, and walked back to us.  
"What are you guys--"

Rukia pushed a sheet of paper to her before she could finish and said,  
"Give this to nii-sama, and say it's from me. He's _bound_ to let  
you into his office if you do."

"Why don't you just tel him yourself?!" Catherine clutched the paper  
before scanning her eyes over it. "And its _blank_!"

"Because YOU have to take the picture!"

"And no one said the letter had to be filled out." I added, smirking.

Catherine huffed and crumpled the blank paper. "No way!" she shouted.

"Plan B then!" I took my old friend by the shoulders and began to push  
her over to 6th Division, ignoring all her protests. Rukia pulled her by  
the arms, walking backwards and making sure she couldn't get away from  
us.

Catherine protested even more as the Squad was in sight. Rukia gave her  
helpful advice and precautions about her brother to one of her best  
friends. She winked at Catherine; I couldn't help but laugh as Rukia  
told her "not to let him bite _too_ much."

We stopped in front of the large doors to the Captain's office. I  
stuffed a camera in Catherine's pocket before we pat her shoulders as a  
good luck and left.

_I am going to kill them later..._ She thought to herself,  
growling under her breath. She blushed at the sudden thought of being in  
Kuchiki Byakuya's office without anyone else's presence.

Catherine out stretched her arm towards the door and  
ever-so-_lightly_ tapped her fist on the door; It barely made a  
sound. She waited.

"I guess nobody's home." she smiled, relieved, then turned around and  
crashed into something somewhat soft and warm. Two hands clenched around  
her arms and pulled her away slightly.

"May I help you...?" It was none other than Byakuya himself, apparently  
returning from a short break.

The girl swallowed hard before blushing a bit and replying, "W-well,  
u-um...." she stammered, forgetting what she was even there for. The  
Captain raised an eyebrow at her, then she straightened herself.  
"There's something I need to ask of you, sir!"

"And what would that be, miss?" he asked, feeling that he should tease  
her some.

"Well, I, uh..."

Captain Kuchiki released her, stepping past her and to the door. He  
slid the light screen door open, and then gestured for her to come in.

"We can discuss it inside."

----------------------------------  
**GOD! I should stop doing that....(slapping self) STOP TAKING FOREVER  
TO UPDATE ONE FRIGGING CHAPTER X.X....**

Uuuuhhh, sorry if the format's a little....odd.....I typed this chapter  
on my phone since the computer was unavailable....so if you see the next  
few chapters of All Because of a Picture and Imaginary Shinigami all  
funny looking, ignore that.... The tabbing on my phone isn't  
very...computer-ish...(stabs Sidekick)

Sorry if the chapter wasn't very good, too D: the only excuse I have is,  
"this was before I could write really well"?.....Hope you enjoy it  
anyway. 'KAYBYE! (gone)

Thanks for comments! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine gulped as the door was closed behind her. She'd never been in his office…alone…with him… There were usually other people there with them—like Renji, Rukia, or even Rikichi!

She watched as Byakuya walked to his desk then gestured her to go closer to him. She jumped slightly and walked over to him quickly, standing close behind him and peeking over his shoulder. There was a moderate pile of work on his desk but that didn't distract her from the sudden scent of cherry blossoms emitting from the Captain standing before her. She breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent from him. She smiled inwardly, closing her eyes contently but snapped them back open when the scent suddenly disappeared—she saw that Byakuya had gone to the other side of his desk and sat down.

Byakuya folded his hands on the desk and asked, "So what is it that you needed from me?"

Catherine reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded paper. She outstretched her shaking hand to give it to him before saying, "It's from Rukia…"

The Captain took the sheet and unfolded it. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes looked over it.

"It's blank…"

Catherine shrugged. "Rukia just wanted me to give it to you, Taicho…" Byakuya placed the paper on top of his word and waited. "Um…"

"Is there anything else?" the Kuchiki Head raised an eyebrow once again. The girl studdered again as he stood up. "Surely you didn't come here only to deliver a blank sheet to me."

"Well, uh…" She stood up straight. "Rukia told me to deliver it to you and—" Suddenly the weight in her pocket disappeared with a loud _clank_ on the floor. They both looked down at the small camera on the wooden paneling. Catherine grimanced and grabbed the device quickly, stuffing it in her pocket. "Um…"

"What it—"

"It's nothing!" Catherine waved a hand in front of her, cutting him off. "It's the Shinigami Women's thing—just a project of ours!"

"_Just_ a project…?"

Catherine blushed. "Yes… It's something for a, uh…--"her voice softened—"photobook…" She looked down at the floor as she drummed her fingers against the device in her pocket.

"Um, Kuchiki-taicho?" she suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I…" she trailed off to a whisper as she finished her request. HE watched her stumble over her words to think over what to say—and more importantly, _how_ to say it. "D-do you mind if I…uh…"

"If you—"

"Do you mind if I take a—"

"Kuchiki-taicho!!" The door suddenly swung open and a certain red-haired lieutenant barged violently into the room. He waved a sheet of paper around in the air, shouted, "The General wants you to give this to Soi Fon-taicho!", and left the paper on the nobleman's desk.

"And why wouldn't _you_ deliver it instead, Renji?" the captain asked, averting his gaze from the paper to his loud lieutenant. Renji shrugged, making Byakuya shake his head. "I will be on my way then."

"T-Taicho!" Catherine grabbed his sleeve with her hands and gripped at the fabric tightly. She blushed to herself as she thought of how _awkward_ the situation seemed—she could even feel both Byakuya _and_ Renji staring at her sudden outburst. She didn't even know _why_ she jumped at him, but she knew she **had** to think of an excuse. The thought of him leaving just…bothered her.

"Uh…" She tilted her head to the side and pulled his sleeve up and down playfully. "I didn't get to ask my question!"

Byakuya placed his free hand on her shoulder saying, "We'll talk about it later." Catherine looked up at him with an involuntary look of hope in her eyes. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" She suddenly said. Catherine nodded and released his sleeve. He ran his hand down her arm, his fingers twitching, itching, as they just _barely_ touched her fingertips. He turned and walked out of the room. Renji followed soon after, throwing Catherine a confused glance as she made her way out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

I glanced at the door to the room as it creaked open. I sat up quickly as she made her way to her futon on the other side of the room. I walked over to her and asked, "How'd it go?" She groaned. "Got any good pictures?" She only groaned again, slumping against the futon and burying her face in the pillow.

I tilted my head and asked, "Any bites?!"

"WHAT!" Catherine sat up quickly, glaring at me. "WHY WOULD—"

"I was just kidding!" I laughed. "How'd it go?" I asked again once the laughter died out. She crossed her arms and averted her eyes away from me.

I opened my mouth to question her when she suddenly shouted, "I made a complete _fool _of myself! He'll probably _never_ look at me the same way again!"

"Why? What happened…?" I sat down on the floor by her and scooted closer to her. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad…"

"Well it was!" She fell backwards against the blankets, staring at the ceiling. "And, _no_, I did _not_ get the picture. I couldn't get it out to ask him." She pulled the gadget out of her pocket and dropped it on the futon. "And he wants me to go back tomorrow…"

"That means you can still try again!" I smiled at her hopefully.

"Maybe." She rolled to her side and pulled the blanket up to her head. "I'm going to bed."

"It's still pretty early…"

"I know, but…" she paused. "I'm kinda tired."

I told her, "Good night." After a few moments even though I knew she was probably already asleep.

---------------------

Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD! I KNOW I have to stop taking an eternity to update my stories but I can't get my lazy ass to do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!!! D: To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna upload as many chapters as I've written of ABoaP TTwTT Don't shoot me but if I tried to do the same thing with IS(Imaginary Shinigami), I'd be sitting at my laptop FOREEVVEERRR D: _I'm almost done writing yet…and yet I'm still typing the first of three notebooks of it… This sucks TwT. _

I'm trying to get on track with it but… the first plot twist isn't for a few more chapters… So I'm sorry if it isn't very interesting yet DX

Thanks for waiting! And thank-you for all the comments, favs, and freedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine rolled to her side yet again for the millionth time. When had she ever been so restless? She looked over to the side, relieved to see that I was still asleep, spread out on the separate futon. She was slightly glad to see I was too tired to know how restless she was but at the same time, annoyed.

_What now…?_ She thought to herself as she stood up, sliding on her shihakusho. There was still one place she could go… But it was _much_ too late—it was well over midnight! He wouldn't be in his office anyway… _I could always wait until morning…_

Before the thought could even process, her feet were already tugging her out the door, out of the barracks, and into the breezy night. As she stopped in front of the large double-doors with the "Sixth Division" insignia printed on them, she saw that the door was left slightly open, closing then opening again with the wind. She pulled the heavy door open and stepped inside the barracks, leaving the door ajar—just the way she found it.

Catherine dragged her feet across the floor quietly until she reached _his_ office door. A flickering light shined hazily through the paper screen door, showing the silhouette of a figure sitting inside. Catherine sighed to herself, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Kuchiki-taicho," she spoke respectfully, bowing her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "but may I come in?"

A moment of silence followed before a voice rang out. "Come in." Catherine slid the door open silently, entering the room, and closing it again. She turned to face the man sitting at his desk, a white robe on with a royal red shawl draped over his back and shoulders. His hair was kenseikan-free and covered nearly half of his face.

"I didn't think you would come so late." Byakuya spoke softly, gesturing her to the seat in front of his desk. He moved the flickering candle over to the corner of his desk as she made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry." Catherine stepped over to the wooden desk, sitting down on the seat before it. "I just couldn't sleep…"

"And you couldn't go to your friend?"

"She was asleep…and I thought you would still be awake, Taicho."

Byakuya hummed thoughtfully. He stood up from the desk and walked over to her, standing behind her. He slid the red shawl off of his shouldered and placed it over hers. He said, "You may stay as long as you need." as he walked through a doorway at the side of his office.

Catherine pulled the cloth closer to her, sinking into the seat, and closing her eyes. Wrapped inside the warm fabric, she smiled as the smell of flowers and cherry blossoms filled her nose. She felt warm and tired for the first time that night. The silk was soft, and knowing it belonged to _him_ only made it feel softer. She sighed contently.

She snapped her eyes back open as a soft _thum_ppulled her out of her thought. Byakuya had placed a cup, steam rising out of the rim, on the desk by her. He sat back down, sipping at his own drink and continuing with his paperwork.

She reached for the cup, pulling it down to her and drank some of the hot tea down. She placed it back on the desk and sat back, closing her eyes again.

"Tired?" the Sixth Captain asked; Catherine nodded in response. "Why don't you sleep then?"

"What would be rude, sir…" She replied tiredly.

"It wouldn't be rude if I told you it was alright for you to sleep would it?" Byakuya glanced up from his paperwork to gaze at her. She looked away, biting her lip and almost putting. The nobleman reached a hand over to pat the top of her head, standing over the desk as he did. "Go to bed whenever you get too tired." He gestured over to a lime green and white futon beside his desk.

Catherine nodded and agreed, yawning as he sat back down. She watched him work until her eyelids became too heavy. She fell asleep curled up on the chair without another word.

------------------------------

Catherine pried her eyes open and looked around the room. She closed her eyes again as she pulled the covers to her chin. Wait…when had she fallen asleep?

She suddenly sat up, pushing a green blanket to her legs and reaching an arm out. "I'm so sorry, Kuchiki…" she began but stopped as she noticed no one else was in the room. "—Taicho…" She dropped her hand to her lap and looked down at it. She had been sleeping on the futon but…when had she gotten there? Hadn't she fallen asleep by the desk?

The door slid open then closed again. Footsteps followed and Catherine looked up to see the Captain himself, dressed in his usual captain/nobleman attire. He was just missing the outrageously long scarf. He sat at the desk and turned to face her.

"I assume you must be hungry." He said, drumming his fingers against the polished wood. "Rikichi should be coming in soon with something for you."

Catherine turned to face him, clutching the futon's cover with her hands. "What happened to your scarf, sir…?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"The maids must have taken it when I left it at the mansion…" Byakuya replied, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders. "They were paranoid about a stain that was on it."

"Oh… Kuchiki-taicho, I'm so sorry for falling asleep!" Catherine began, shaking the futon covers around on her lap. "If I knew I would've fallen asleep, I would have gone back to my Division but--!"

Byakuya kneeled in front of her, placing his hand over her mouth to silence her. She leaned forward, pressing her face to his hand for more contact, but he didn't seem to notice. "It's fine." Je stated, leaving towards her. She blushed at how close he was to her; she was glad his hand was still on her face to cover it…

He bent right past her, reaching for the red shawl sprawled out behind her. He pulled it back around her shoulders and wrapped it around her. His hands dropped down on top of hers, holding them lightly.

"It looks lovely on you." Catherine could _almost_ hear a smile from his voice. She kept her eyes on his hands, managing to keep her cheeks from heating up. She watched his hands leave hers as she felt his warm lips against her forehead. She blushed a deep pink as the nobleman stood up from the floor. "I thought Rikichi would be here sooner…"

Catherine pressed her hands together, and finally looked up to see Byakuya sitting on his chair, leaning back against it, letting his head hang back over the back of the chair as if deep in thought. Catherine stood up, holding the soft fabric against her shoulder and walked to him, hoping he wouldn't notice her approaching. He did nothing.

She stepped closer until she was directly behind him, looking down at his calm and regal face. His lips were pursed slightly, his eyes closed and his hair flowing down the chair. He lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Is there something I could do for you?" he asked her suddenly.

Catherine looked away from him saying, "No. Nothing…" She raised her hand to run her fingers slowly, hesitantly, through his hair. She heard him sigh calmly and quietly, encouraging her to continue. She began to play with his hair, twirling a strand it around her finger. She smiled softly to herself, eying the kenseikan on his head and tugging them off one by one. She buried her hands in then midnight-black mess after putting the headdress down on the desk.

_It's so soft… _She thought to herself, averting her eyes from the silk in her hands to his lips. She blushed as an idea suddenly came to her mind. _Maybe…_

Catherine stood up on the tips of her toes, leaning over him, her face coming closer to his as her heart hammered away at her chest. She pressed her lips forward, _almost_ touching his when—

There was a sudden knock on the door. Byakuya opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"That must be Riki…" He stopped his words, looking at the girl who was barely a few centimeters from him. His mouth hung open slightly as Catherine's face flushed and she moved back behind him. His face heated up and blushed, sitting up normally in the chair, then pushed himself up to stand.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taicho!" Catherine shouted in apology, folding the shawl and pushing it back to him. "I should go now! Thank-you for letting me stay!!" She darted out towards the door, pushed it open quickly and ran past an unsuspecting Rikichi.

"Whoa!" Rikici lifted the tray of food up in the air as she ran out of the room. He looked into the room to see his captain clutching the red fabric in his hands. "What happened?"

"It…was nothing." Byakuya replied, trying to shake off the pinkish color from his cheeks and trying to figure out what just happened himself…

------------------------------------------

I had fun writing this chapter XD But the whole time I was typing this, I kept thinking, "I cannot believe I wrote this…" DX I hope you all like it XD (claps hands together) Cath, please don't kill me TOO badly XD;;

_Hahahaaaaa~ I told you I would add more than one chapter this time!_


End file.
